


Beard Hostility

by iblewupavan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Facial Hair, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ian has scruff, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey has a beard rash, Mickey works at the Alibi, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan
Summary: Ian has scruff.Mickey now has a beard rash and gets help from V about how to aid himself.Some fluff and some smut.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kev Ball & Mickey Milkovich, Veronica Fisher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Beard Hostility

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and saw a tweet about bearded Ian for s11, hence the sudden jolt of inspiration.
> 
> please feel free to send me prompts to [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/madlymonaghan)

“Fuck,” Mickey whined as he inched closer to his release, only Ian’s mouth ever having that effect on him. Ian’s hand was wrapped around his husband's dick, pumping it as he pushed his tongue in and out of his hole. 

The dark-haired man loved being rimmed by Ian, plus the extra pleasure being added from the hand wrapped around him, he barely noticed the scratching sensation from the redhead’s scruff.

“Shit, I’m close,” Mickey moaned, scraping at the sheets.

At that, Ian picked up the pace of his hand and his tongue.

The shorter man let out a choked gasp as he came, some landed on his stomach while the rest dribbled down Ian’s hand.

Ian chuckled, looking up at the flushed man before licking the come off his hand and moving up to get the little pool on his abdomen.

Mickey shuddered, at the feeling of Ian’s scuff pricking his stomach lightly.

When Ian reached Mickey’s face, he kissed him passionately.

Mickey could taste himself all over his husband’s mouth. He moaned, biting down on his top lip.

Ian pulled away and smiled down at Mickey.

Mickey smiled back before looking at the clock. “Shit, my break’s over.” 

He pushed Ian off of him and rushed to put his clothes on.

Ian stood up, walking over to him, “Hey, where’s the fire?” He said, bending down to kiss his plump lips again, finding them _irresistible_.

Mickey rubbed his tongue against Ian’s, running his fingers through the scratchy red hair across Ian’s cheeks.

They pulled away breathless.

“See you later,” Mickey said, walking out the door.

As Mickey made his way downstairs and over to the bar, V noticed the uncomfortable look on Mickey’s face and the odd way he was walking.

“The hell's the matter with you?” She snickered.

“Think I got a fuckin’ beard rash,” Mickey grumbled.

“Pft, what? You don’t have a beard,” Kev scoffed.

“Babe-,” Veronica started, trying to help her obviously confused husband before Ian walked down and cut her off.

He walked over to the shorter man, wrapping his arm around his stomach, kissing his cheek. “See you at home,” Ian mumbled into his cheek. 

As the redhead headed out the door he shouted to the bar owners, “Bye Kev and V.”

“Bye Ian,” V said back, chuckling.

Right when Ian left, it clicked in Kev’s head.

“ _Oh?_ Oh,” Kev said, looking back to Mickey.

“Yea, well anyway, I don’t know what to fucking do. I’m starting to get rashes everywhere, on my neck, around my fucking dick.” Mickey grumbled, sitting down on a stool.

Kevin asked, “Why don’t you just ask him to shave?”

Veronica responded quickly before Mickey could even say a word, “How would you feel if I asked you to shave yours, hm?”

“I’d be hurt,” The tall man answered.

“I don’t want him to shave it off. It looks good on him. I just hate the fucking aftermath.” The raven-haired man blurted out to his bosses.

“Just ask him to oil it up. It softens the hairs and leaves you less irritated,” V informed him. She reached into Kev’s pocket and took out the oil he kept on him for some odd reason. She handed the bottle over to Mickey, “Don’t ask. We have plenty at home, just give that to Ian and tell him to put it on every day.”

Mickey thanked her, put it into his pocket to give to his husband later, and then got back to work.

* * *

Mickey walked up the steps of the Gallagher house and unlocked the door. It was pretty late, so the kids were most likely asleep. 

He walked into his room and saw Ian reading a book.

"Hey," Mickey said softly, walking towards Ian.

Ian sat up and scooted closer towards the end of the bed, "Hi."

"I got something for you," The smaller man stated, climbing into his lap. 

"Mhm, what?" Ian wondered, pecking Mickey's lips.

Mickey reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the oil. 

"What the hell is that," The redhead questioned.

"Oil for this, so you can stop giving me fucking rashes everywhere," Mickey explained through a smile, smooshing his cheeks.

Ian let out a beautiful laugh that only made Mickey smile more. "Shit, sorry, I didn't realize I was giving you rashes. I would've shaved."

"Fuck, I wouldn't dream of it. I love it on you."

"Well, do you want to put the oil on me?"

"Why the hell not."

Mickey loved that he was not only caring for himself but also for the love of his life. 

As soon as he opened the oil this strong calming smell came out. "Fuck that smells good," Mickey commented, pouring some onto his hands and then rubbing it into Ian's scruff. 

They maintained eye contact as Mickey continued to scratch down Ian's cheeks. They were wrapped in their own little intimate bubble.

When Mickey finished, he leaned down and kissed Ian.

They sat like that for a while, Mickey in Ian's lap. 

Ian flipped them over but the speed of the kiss never changed. Just open-mouthed, sweet, passionate kisses.

He took off the older man's shirt then his. Ian helped Mickey take off his pants so that they were both in their boxers but that's all there was to it.

Both exhausted from the day, ended their day, wrapped in each other's arms.

Safe.

Sound.

Content.

and Hopelessly In love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. I tried to make in at least 1,000 words but it's 1am and I have to be up in 6 hours. 
> 
> And again please feel free to send me prompts to [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/madlymonaghan)


End file.
